The Princess and the Rose
by ViSovari
Summary: Follows Harley and Ivy's relationship as Ivy comes to terms with her feelings for the girl and struggles to keep her away from the Joker. Villainy and fluff, M for later chapters. HQxIvy HQxJoker


Author's Note:

I adore these two but right now I'm simply playing around with them. Be open with criticisms as it's the only way my future stories will be any good. :)

Pamela Isley sat naked, her dress of choice, crooning to a particularly fragile blossom she'd recently liberated from a collector. The poor thing shivered in anxiety, having been moved too much too recently, but Ivy could feel it slowly start to unwind under her ministrations. If only humans were so easily soothed, she thought tartly and the flower flinched at her acidity. Taking a deep breath, Ivy stifled her negative feelings and gave the flower a reassuring pet before excusing herself to the rest of the fauna and exiting the room.

Tensions were high in this once peaceful haven due to certain visiting royalty they'd been sheltering the last few days. Harley Quinn was on the outs with her beloved clown again but this time, the usually ebullient ex-psychiatrist wasn't bouncing back with her usual vim and vigor. Ivy was hardly surprised. She'd been the one to carry Harley's broken body inside from the front porch and bandage all of her wounds. The damage had been extensive and there had been a period of time in which Ivy had doubted the girl would live.

Part of Ivy was happy. A sick part. A twisted part. Or just realistic. Maybe, just maybe, the Joker had broken one too many ribs and scared Harley off for good. She still didn't know exactly what had been done to the young woman and with the state she was in, physically as well as emotionally, Ivy knew better than to push too hard. So she gave the young doctor her space, allowed her to cordon herself off in the guest bedroom, only opening up enough to seek Ivy out in the early hours of the morning. Then she'd hold her as she wept, rocking her as the sun slowly rose and the plants burst into song at its touch. There, in whatever room Harley'd found her in, Ivy would simultaneously pour all of her comfort and nurturing into Harley while allowing her inner rage to be fueled by the girl's body wracking sobs.

Prince, he'd styled himself. The Clown Prince of Crime, frolicking about Gotham, breaking the other children's toys out of sheer need to see what would happen. How would it burn? Would people cry for it? He was as easily bored as a child as well, quickly jumping around projects as well as changing his stance on Harley's relevance to his life. It was a sick reversed fairy tale. The prince kept the princess locked in the tower, by turns kissing and beating her, abandoning her for months at a time and always right on the edge of killing her. Ivy was the wicked witch, tempting the girl from her confines to freedom. At the thought of witches and towers, Ivy shook the thoughts away and decided to check on her particular princess.

Snagging a crate she padded bare foot toward Harley's room, not bothering to clothe herself in the girl's presence. Knocking lightly on the door, she opened it to find Harley laying on her bed, staring silently at the ceiling. The ipod was an improvement; at least she wasn't alone in her thoughts. Ivy looked her over with a critical eye, noting the bandage on her head needed changing as well as the one on her leg. The life threatening danger had passed but Ivy wanted to be careful so she continued to nurse Harley like a wilted plant.

Setting the box on the edge of the bed, Ivy gently slid across the coverlet and lay her head next to Harley's stomach and curled her body gently around the girl, careful of wounds. There was nothing to say that wasn't already known so she offered simple physical comfort with no strings. Minutes passed and only as Ivy's eyes began to drift did Harley stir. Ivy searched clear blue eyes lifted to look down on her. There was still pain and depression but they were brighter and more lucid than they'd been days previous. Some improvement was better than none.

"I kept your set up from the last time you were here and even have a new stache for you." Ivy said, gently drawing the headphones from Harley's ears. "I even grew a new strain I think you'd like to try."

"Thank you, Red. I really appreciate everything you're doing for me." Harley smiled and it was close enough to real that Ivy felt an answering twinge in her lips. As Harley pulled the stoppered glass jar and assorted glass pieces from the box, Ivy politely waited in silence, giving over control of the conversation. Harley seemed slightly more at peace and Ivy was enjoying the peace. Answers could wait.

"I'm feeling much better, y'know." Harley croaked through a cloud of smoke as she exhaled. "I did a few light stretches and though it'll be sore my leg should be good in a week or so. Well, functional at least." Propping the bong on her knee, Harley sparked the lighter and bent down for another hit.

"Your wounds were heavy, don't push too hard." Harley offered the pipe but Ivy politely waved it away. She let it slide for Harley but she had no intentions of burning plants for pleasure herself. "Look, I don't need details but what do you plan to do when you're patched up?" Ivy hadn't meant to steer the conversation in this direction but her patience couldn't last forever and her plans would be changed depending on Harley's choice.

"Well, I figure I'll be caperin' solo from here on, I don't need a Prince Charming anymore. I mean I'm not going back to psychiatry, that road's closed." The real reason lay unspoken, she didn't believe a regular life could satisfy her at this point. Ivy understood and as alone as she sometimes felt, she knew that she was lucky to have her plants for companions. "All I ask is you let me stick around til I'm solid on my feet again." Blue eyes flicked nervously and Ivy saw the nervousness there. Sighing, she playfully tugged a lock of Harley's hair before tucking it behind her ear.

"You know my home is open to you for as long as you like, princess, and if you don't want to run solo you don't have to. The offer is still there." She shifted until she sat with her back to the wall, ivy drifting lazily to brush against her and waited for a response.

It took mere seconds.

"Aw, Red, you're the best!" Thin arms, pale and soft were thrown around Ivy's neck, blonde hair tickled her nose as Harley buried her face in the crook of her neck. Ivy's heart wrenched as she felt bubbling laughter turn to hiccoughs and sobs. Soon she lay spooning the younger woman, stroking her shoulder down her arm as sleep slowly claimed them both.

It hadn't been perfect but it had been something. Ivy drowsily buried her nose in Harley's hair and inhaled.

It had been enough, her princess was home.


End file.
